


What Became of Us

by BluntBetty



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluntBetty/pseuds/BluntBetty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jam is just too good for my stale crumbs...Broken hearts within bitter oblivion. Secret smiles and clever winks. The moments that shattered and repaired our fractured selves. Character drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twenty Seven Seconds

Standing near the edge.

 

Both of us close  **enough** to either  **touch** or  **dive**. The wind cuts through us both, and we shiver together,  **synchronized**.

Those last  **awkward** words on our lips have died, leaving us to try and not stare...but  **not** avoid eye contact either.

 

We both  **struggle** to find something to say...  
...mouth moving-no words to tumble out. Shrug and  **smile** lopsided, sideways as always.

 

Convey your words, my words with  **eyes** , body language,  **something**. Anything.

 **Please**.

 **Please**.

And now, we can both see we're on the  **edge**. Toeing the precipice with those  **begged** words. But courage  **fails** and we're apart once more.

 

...

 

Those were the

 **longest**

twenty-seven  **seconds**

of our lives.


	2. PB & J

We  **used to**  get along so well.

 

Now, you barely  **spare me**  a good morning glance.

  
Thank you.

 

It used to be like I  **was** peanut butter (creamy) and you  **were** grape jam. Suddenly, I've become  **stale** -peanut butter covered toast and jam's  **too good**  for lonely crumbs.

I miss  **the days** where we'd put Dwigt's things in the vending machine and make coat racks move with  **your mind**. One wink for a  **secret smile**.

 **Lunch** gossip isn't the same with Kelly. It's cutthroat.

 

But I've  **decided** I'm tired of it.

 

Just because we keep  **stumbling** doesn't mean we have to hate each other. Or avoid one another awkwardly.

I  **just** want  **my friend** back.

The guy who doesn't care if I jinx him for five  **hours** or who can  **take** the jokes as well as he can dish them.  
He can even be a different  **flavor** of jam.

 

I just need  **something** to light a fire under me.


	3. More Than That

Every time I glance  **her** way, I remind myself. Broken  **hearts** and wasted oblivion. But, it's like, even with my back to her, I can hear  **it**.

 

Her heart crushing every time I give her the  **cold** shoulder.

 

And in turn,  **my** own heart breaks a little, the one part part I've  **saved** for her, at least.  
I mean, I'm  **trying** to move on.

 

What do you mean, I'm  **not** convincing?  
What  **else** can I do?

 

I'm in a  **healthy** relationship and her ex attacked me for  **something** that happened  **almost** a year ago.  
 **No** , I don't miss...

 

Damn it.  **Fine**.

I  **do**.

  
Happy? I miss her and her smile (something she  **rarely** does anymore), I miss pranking Dwight with her.

We'd been like  **pb &j**, alright?

 

But it's in the past and I'm doing good.

The opportunity to be  **more than that**  has sailed and I'll just be a shadow for the next times she and  _ **him**_ hook up.


	4. Blown Away

It took us  **so long**.

 

But we're back in sync and we've  **found** one another.

 

The chips  **falling** , loyalties  **tested** , punches  **thrown** , and distance all failed. Those catalysts did  **nothing** but make us  **stronger** and helped prove to each of us that we are soul mates.  
Even  **admitting** this is making us blush-almost  **like** teenagers again.

 

Or so-says  **our** daughter, as she rolls our eyes.

 

But that day we first had dinner (that day I turned down a corporate job?), that  **smile** was so amazing.

The first  **bright** smile either of us had seen since the merger.

 

And the day in  **pouring rain** , the one with-what was it? a proposal?-that was the day that blew us both away.  
Then once more, I declared my love for you with a  **deluge** of water.

 

The falls was the day everyone else could  **truly** see what had been obvious all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I just own the drabbles.


End file.
